


I’m a reporter 1973

by Fa616ace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutant Powers, archangel steve, reporter tony, technopath tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: Tony is a young technopath mutant trying to branch out by working for the daily bulge. Que recently thawed archangel Steve Rogers, who has become a Senator and representative for Mutants.Ages are 22 and 26, fair warning; this is only regulated on my support page(no support needed to view just in case one wants to donate). I'm putting it on here to but won't regularly publish the updates(irregular). If you wanted to view quicker, find my Tumblr ACE-T-FIC for the link!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	I’m a reporter 1973

It was loud and bustling as everyone stumbled among the crowd on the lower deck. The camera crew often caused havoc as they moved through the crowd and set their cameras in the most bizarre places. Chief photographers setting their flashes obnoxiously high and testing it on unexpecting eyes. It was beyond crowded and cluttered, but to them, it seemed like a second skin as they didn't look annoyed. Instead, they stood in little clicks conversing and greeting familiar faces as others worked around them. On the podium stage, techs were fixing the microphones for each seat. The Room was as big as an opera theater; it held 80 seats on the deck floor, and 48 on the upper deck. The room is hot with body heat besides the fans going at full speed above. 

Tony sighed, setting his chin on his arms as he looked over the railing. There was less chaos on the upper deck where all the interns and lesser people were placed. All wearing Name tags and lanyards that had a variety of different franchises on them. He had big, bold letters that Screamed The Daily Bulge. He knew it was to drive any of the speakers away from him; he had already received a handful of dirty looks after a glance at his lanyard. Nothing he wasn't used to already, he wasn't here to pry into their lives, just to take notes and report back. And hope they're good enough to secure his internship for hire after it expires. He knew it would, though, he didn't work his ass off so it wouldn't. Plus, easy writing the whole meeting was based on Mutant laws and where'd they end or begin. 

"Aye kid, go get the tripod from the hall," Quintin, a senior photographer that worked on the photo lab floor. He was positioned on the top deck, assigned to get overhead images they could sell to other news outlets and magazines. He and two others were placed with only the instruction of money shots. "Now," he said before going back to fiddle with his camera. Tony only nodded slightly before he made his way to the steps. "By the entrance, kid!"

Tony stuck to the walls, slithering past intruding shoulders and shooting mumbled sorry when they collided. It felt more crowded then it looked, he couldn't imagine ever getting used to this. But if he wanted a future to pay for his extracurricular activities, he might as well suck it up. But as he got out into the semi less crowded entrance hall, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He walked off to the side where long black bags sat in a pile. He squatted gently, moving the materials around before he uncovered the long tripod bag. But as he sat rummaging, his eyes rang.

"Captain!" he snapped his head up and quickly found the voice. 

Mayor Ross, aka political crime lord, if the news had anything to say about it. But without proof, he seemed to slip through any cuff placed on him. Tony thought about running more into him, but he was from a completely different segment, more so a completely different state practically a whole universe away. But he couldn't shake the feeling that the police should look into him a little more. He has a sinking feeling that the more "norms" ignore him, the more deaths of innocent lives. 

"Ross" Starks, eyes shifted to the man over, Senator representative or Mutants Steve roger, years running and said to run again after his break expires. He was the first to carry such a gene since recorded time. He was originally born in 1918, but due to the blatant hatred or mutants, his late father had sold him to an organization known as Hydra. They gathered over 300 hundred mutants and almost succeeded in winning the war due to the unethical use of their DNA to produce fatal alien weaponry. Discovered under ice caps in Alaska out of the 60 bodies found, 5 showed vitals; only two survived the un-frosting. To this day, the only recovered are him and a man by the name of Bucky Barnes. Tony had nightmares of being buried alive after that.

"I didn't expect your attendance, your duty as mayor must be running pretty thin for you to make such a trip" Ross waved off the obvious distaste before answering. "We're talking vigilantes here." 

"No, we're talking about kids who are experiencing life's course." Steve flexed his body in obvious anger before glancing into the room. "Excuse me, I must take my position." he watched as Ross nodded and turned to enter the room.

"Of course, of course," Ross voiced. He glanced at his assistant, who immediately went to cover their seats. 

"Kid! What the hell are you doing" Quentin yelled, startling Tony. "been waiting for 3 minutes, you know how many shots I missed" he said, grabbing the handle from Tony before hosting the bag up roughly. 

"Sorry I," Tony said as he caught eyes with Ross, he stopped short as the other simply smiled and nodded towards him. "Save it, come on their starting," the photographer trudged on without a backward glance at him. Tony got up from his position when he noticed that the hall was calming down. And as he made his way back to his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats." 

The murmurs started to quest down, and flashes rang through the room in quick successions. Tony stood on the balcony as he watched as panel members were introduced until finally, Steve Rogers took the podium. Out of all the people in the room, Tony was the least excited for what he had to say, knowing it would be clockwork. 

"I am here today to introduce a shared project I've been working on with my associates… I am here today to introduce Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

As the crowd erupted in an array of questions, Tony's mouth dropped. Oh, ok then.


End file.
